Pit assemblies may be used to facilitate access to water distribution systems and piping infrastructures, such as for underground water distribution systems and piping infrastructures. The pit assembly can house and protect equipment connected to a piping infrastructure while allowing access to the equipment for maintenance and the removal or installation of equipment. One example of such equipment can be a flushing device which may be used to periodically flush water from a piping infrastructure or water distribution system for reasons including but not limited to preventing stagnation, water age management, freezing prevention, or removal of contaminants.